In the prior art, there has been developed a method of forming a set of parts intended for use in assembling a particular product which generally consists of programming a CNC machine to form the set of parts from panels of material, loading the panels on the worktable of the machine and operating the machine to form the parts. Upon such parts having been produced, they commonly are transported to an assembly area where they are perhaps further machined or otherwise treated, fitted together and possibly finished to provide an end product such as a piece of furniture and the like.
In the course of forming and subsequently handling and assembling such parts, it often occurs that the material from which the part is formed is found to be flawed, the forming of the part may be found to be defective and/or the part becomes misplaced or lost in transit, requiring the reproduction of such part. Since the forming of such flawed, defective or missing part had been accomplished in the course of the formation of the set of parts, the reproduction of any number of such parts less than the full set of parts requires a special forming of the part or parts involving undue time, effort and expense. Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a method of reproducing one or more flawed, defective or missing parts of a set of such parts intended to be assembled to provide a finished product which is expeditious, comparatively effortless and economical.